1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to infant pacifiers and more specifically, to a sound producing pacifier which produces sound to comfort an infant.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Numerous types of pacifiers have been made for infants. Pacifiers are known which generate sound based on various activities of the baby including compressing a self inflating ball or manipulation of a piece of material. Pacifiers are known which have electronic circuits to produce audible sound in response to manipulation of the nipple of the pacifier.
There are various drawbacks including unintended manipulation of the pacifier causing a sound which may awaken a newly sleeping baby. In addition pacifiers are frequently lost and hard to locate in low light or dark conditions.